


RWBY: Far From Home

by Stevie_Walsh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Walsh/pseuds/Stevie_Walsh
Summary: After being framed for the murder of Mysterio, Peter Parker finds himself exiled to the world of RWBY, filled with monsters, legends, and more heroes than he can count.Maybe this world could use a friendly neighboorhood Spider-Man?Takes place Post-FFH but begins pre-Volume 1 of RWBY.





	1. Exile

Chapter 1

"We, the jury, find Mr. Parker guilty of acts of inernational terrorism, as well as the murder of The Hero Quentin Beck, or Mysterio."

_ Guilty. _

It was rigged from the start, Peter knew. As soon as the faked footage was released, and Spiderman's reputation turned sour, General Thaddeus Ross had jumped at the chance to get rid of another Enhanced. Peter struggled in vain against the vibranium cuffs  _ (Where did Ross get them? _ ) and tried to stop himself from spilling tears. It was no use to try and bargain with them, he realised. Ross had picked the trial members for their prejudice or vendetta against Spiderman, or the Enhanced Community in general, not their 'specialities in the field' as he claimed.

"Normally the penalty for these crimes would be death," the speaker continued, "However, due to the defendant's status as a minor, as well as their role in defeating the Mad Titan, Thanos, the UN have instead opted for a new, experimental option..."

As the man continued talking, Peter noticed several men in black suits and green ties wheel in a strange device across the court's wooden floor, hidden from view with a simple brown cover. Judging by the parts that pressed up against the cover, Peter quickly deduced it was circular in shape, and about three metres long in diameter, but he had no clue what it was meant for, so he attempted to tune back into the speaker's statement, hoping for answers to this mysterious object's purpose.

"...with funding from the United Nations, Oscorp presents today the first fully working, inter-dimensional portal!"

Peter froze.  _ They were going to put him a portal!? Where would it go? Was he being banished?! _

"... and using this device, we will be exiling the criminal known as Spiderman to an entirely different dimension."

As the words caught up with him, Peter began to panic, struggling once again against his handcuffs, watching in fear as the brown cover fell, revealing a circular metal portal, seemingly straight out of a comic book, with an unnecessarily complicated control panel to it's right, and several different coloured, brightly flashing lights. Through the center of the portal, he could see the tops of trees, easily a thousand feet down. There was no way he'd survive the fall alone, and everyone here knew it

"No no no please you can't do this!" Peter cried, startling everyone in the room, and causing the guards to aim their equally futuristic guns at him, "I didn't do anything, it was all Beck! He used illusio-"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" The Judge yelled, interrupting the teen's outburst with a sharp bang from his gavel. Once everyone had quietened down to an acceptable level, the Judge motioned for the speech to continue.

"Mr. Parker, if you would like to say a few final words, now would be the time." The speaker motioned for him to do so.

Internally, Peter's mind was racing with ways to get out of this mess. After running through a few escape strategies in his head, he realised that he couldn't fight his way out. He'd be going through that godforsaken portal one way or another, and he didn't have a suit on him, so he had no webs do break his fall, possibly the only thing that could. It wasn't like he had a suit at his beck and call.

_ Except he did. _

The Youngest Avenger's head was already calculating the time it would take for the Iron Spider to reach him from his room back in Queens. It would take roughly around a minute to arrive, and the sturdy wooden table he was seated at looked strong enough to take a few bullets. His phone was on the other side of the room, along with the rest of the 'evidence', but thanks to some all-night inventing binges it was more than close enough for his resident AI to hear him.

"Karen," he called, already moving to flip the table, "Deploy suit 17A on my position immediately!"

Karen's hurried reply of  _ "ETA in 90 seconds, Peter!" _ was lost the resulting uproar. Peter barely had enough time to duck behind the table before the guards opened fire, which in turn scared everyone into leaving the court, frantic footsteps barely heard over the panicked screaming.

Peter could already hear the rockets of his salvation, thanks to his enhanced senses, but he could also hear the creaking of his cover weakening. With his suit getting closer every second, he made the split-second decision to leap over the table and punch the nearest guard, only to be blasted across the room by the weapon of another.

_ Right by the portal. _

Winded, Peter was unable to stop another guard pick him up by his neck, only able to let out a surprised yelp as he was unceremoniously chucked into the portal.

And then he was  _ falling _ .

"KAREN!" he screamed, back to the ground, only to see a rocket pierce through the spatial distortion as it closed, soaring towards him. Flipping over mid-fall, Peter felt the familiar cold metal encompass his exhausted frame. For a few seconds, Spiderman allowed relief to spread across him, only to notice the treetops to be approaching at a much faster rate. As if on cue, Karen deployed his parachute, a futile effort as he still plummeted through the moderately dense canopy, his suit thankfully absorbing most of the impact, but his legs still jarred, momentarily causing him to fall to the ground in an incredibly ungraceful manner compared to what he was used to.

Peter Broke.

Out came everything he tried to hold in during the trial, as the gravity of his situation finally hit home.

_ He had been banished to another fucking planet for some bullshit prejudices and and a half-assed attempt at framing him from Beck. _

The young man could no longer the overwhelming emotions coiled around his heart like a snake. Fear, despair, dread, grief, anger, regret, misery, sadne- "RAWGH"

A guttural growl jolted Peter back to the present and allowed him to take in his surroundings. The previously silent forest of tall orange trees had faded to the backgrounded as six dark figures emerged from green shrubbery, joining him in the small clearing he had landed in.

Five almost identical wolf-creatures prowled towards him on all, glowing red eyes trained on their next meal. Sharp yellow teeth dripped saliva down onto their pitch black fur. All of these things seemed ravenous, but stood aside for a sixth figure snarled at them. This creature shared the traits of its five inferiors, but seemed to be almost double the size, its armoured skull spiked and stained with what Peter desperately hoped wasn't blood.

The largest figure suddenly pounced, jaws unhinged and clawed forelegs extended. Instinctively Spiderman leapt backwards, Karen extending his four mechanical spider-legs, lashing out at the hellhound. With a sickening crunch the nanotech appendage impaled itself in the monster's face, reducing it to dust. Peter flinched back from the gruesome display, but couldn't find it in himself to cry out, after all he's been through. 

As if a starting gun had been shot, the five remaining mutts bounded towards Peter, determined to rip him apart.

_ Fighting? That I can do. _

"Web Grenade!" he called to his faithful artificial companion, jumping instinctively directly up with superhuman speed, leaving two of the beasts attempting a pincer movement to charge into each other. Releasing the now fully formed mock-explosive downwards, Peter watched in slight satisfaction as the doggy duo were pinned to the floor. Landing in his signature pose, Spidey punched another for in the throat, surprising himself as his fist went straight through the target, instantly turning to dust as Karen mirrored his move with two of his spider-legs to the remaining Grimm.

Quickly finishing the stuck creatures, Peter began to drag himself aimlessly towards a random direction, hoping he can find some shelter before nightfall, as well as-

_ "Multiple human lifeforms detected,"  _ Karen called out in his ear like a guardian angel, _ "Possibly a large settlements approximately one mile east." _

Peter smiled. He wasn't done just yet. 

_ And maybe they'll have a use for a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. _


	2. INTERLUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Karen, begin audio log!'

**INTERLUDE**

_ "Karen, begin audio log". _

_ "Umm… how should I begin? Anyway, short recap. Today is day 316 since landing here. This planet is called Remnant by the people who live here, as well as faunas, who seem to be people with animal features and are the main victim of racism here. _

_ There are also these demon monster things called Grimm here, who apparently are 'soulless beasts attracted to negative emotions' who's only purpose is to kill humans. I think I ran into a few when I first got here. Sharp teeth, really ugly, but on the weaker side of the spectrum apparently. _

_ Since I… arrived… here I've pretty much just lived in this city called Vale (and it's also a kingdom?). I've been going out as spiderman to fight crime as always, along with helping Hunters with the occasional minor Grimm break in. Unfortunately, my secret identity worked just as well as last time and I think I'm sort of famous in Vale, however no one here has a personal vendetta against me yet, so I have pretty good public standing. _

_ Oh yeah! Hunters! They are essentially this worlds superheroes with special superpowers they call 'semblances' which anyone in theory could have (but don't?) who use their powers to fight the Grimm. There's also this big not-Hogwarts castle of a school called Beacon here who teach you to fight better. I decided to sign up to it on a whim and I got in! That's actually why I'm recording this. _

_ Anything else I can think of? Hmm… well this entire world seems to run on magic fairy dust they just call 'dust' and there seem to be more dust types than Pokémon types. I think some of it might be good enough to power the Iron Spider if the main Arc Reactor ever fails. _

_ Speaking of which, I've modified the suit to store itself inside the reactor like Mr Stark's old suit, and - " _

"Peter, it is currently 2:20 PM."

_ "Oh crap! In gonna miss the flight to Beacon! Thanks Karen! Set course to find the quickest way to the Bullhead Plane Stop! I gotta- oh yeah, end audio log!" _


End file.
